Deja Vu'
by Davine Chick
Summary: When Ron catches Hermione and Malfoy in the act he's furious, but what happens when he catches Malfoy kissing Mattie and Hermione is only gone 10 minutes? Chapter 7 now up!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Along time ago in Paris, France a young man was walking along the Seine and accidently bumped into someone. He stopped to apologize but he was caught off guard by her beauty. He didn't realize that he was starring until he heard her speaking.

"Oh, Im so sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the stars, their so beautiful this time of year," the young woman said .

"Oh, no, no it was all my fault I wasn't paying attention. My mind is away from me at the moment, Im sorry."The young man still starred at her, her beauty was captivating.

The young woman finally stopped starring at the stars and noticed that the young man was starring at her. "Im sorry sir, but I didn't get your name?"The young woman asked.

"Oh Im sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. Im Draconious Malfoy, but my friends call me Draco." Draco stated.

"Oh, well hello Draco, Im Mathilda Flagstaff, but my friends call me Mattie. What are you doing walking out here alone?" She asked politely.

"Well, Im just thinking, I didn't have a very good day today. I find that when I come here , to Paris, my mind is free to think. I guess while my mind was away thinking I lost myself and bumped into you." Draco said with a smile.

Mattie and Draco talked for quite some time. They told each other about themselves and which school they went to. Mattie was a student a Beauxbaton and she could speak French. Draco went to

Hogwarts and could speak parseltounge. When they started to talk about the things that interest them Draco looked at his watch and realized that he had better be getting back to school.

"Hey Mattie, please write me, I'll write you. Your very neat hopefully will see each other again. Bye," Draco said as he apparated back to Hogwarts and left Mattie by herself.

"Bye , of course I'll write you." She yelled as he disappeared into the night. She stood there by herself for a while thinking of what had just happened. She had met a cute boy that went to Hogwarts and he was very nice. He could speak parseltounge which was also neat. That language was only know to those who had the power of greatness. She rushed back to school so she could sleep and remember the great things that had happened to her that night.

(&&%%&&%#$&&)(&%&%)

The next morning when Draco awoke all he could think about was Mattie. Her beauty and style, how neat she was to be around. He knew that he would be able to get out of her mind for a very long time.

At breakfast all his friends noticed that the scowl that was on his face had disappeared during the night and had turned into a radiating smile. They could tell that on his little trip to Paris last night went well.

"So, Draco, who was the lucky lady you had fun with last night? It seems that she gave you a good time because you don't look as mad as you were yesterday after that letter from your father," his friend Arthur Jangly asked.

"You guys are never going to believe me when I tell you, but last night I think I met the girl Im going to marry," Draco answered still thinking about the night before.

"What's this, Draconious Malfoy talking about marriage, King of Slytherin, Master Heartbreaker, talking about marriage. I must surely be dreaming someone pinch me." So a girl that didn't like him did just that. "Ow, Bitch that hurt, I didn't mean literally."He shouted at her.

"Yes , I think I met her.You guys should meet her, she is so neat. She speaks almost fluent French, and she goes to Beauxbaton. Oh did I forget to mention that she unbelievably gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole time we were talking," Draco said catching his breathe.

A few minutes later morning mail came in. A beautiful snowy owl flew over to Draco and picked at his bacon while he untied the letter from its ankle. Sure enough it was a letter from Mattie. Draco was over joined but he didn't share this expression with his pals or they would tease him with it all day. He but placed it in his book bag to read later that night.

(&&%%&&%#$&&)(&%&%)

During classes all Mattie could think of was the smile she woke up with this morning. Her friends asked her why she was so happy. She knew shad to tell them or she just might burst.

"Last night while I was looking at the stars I bumped into this guy. He was so handsome and we started to talk. He goes to Hogwarts and he speaks parseltounge. He is so very much a gentleman too. When I bumped into him he argued that it was not but he that was distracted a bumped into me." She told he friends joyously.

"Oh wow, Mattie he sounds perfect for you. Are you going to send him an owl.?" Her best friend Tamara McFrields asked.

"Oh, I just did, I told him that I woke with a smile and that he was all I could think of when I got up this morning. I also told him that I have this feeling that he could be the one, I know I shouldn't have written that but I just kept writing unconsciously. I have never felt like this before."

Later that evening just as she was going to be she heard something at he window. She went over to look and saw a beautiful barn owl waiting with a letter. She let the owl in and removed the letter from its ankle. Then she opened her top drawer and took some owl out of a small bag and gave it the owl before it flew off.

She sat down and opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mattie, _

_I feel the same way. I don't understand I have never felt this way about another person besides my mother._ "His mother, wait that could mean feelings just as deep. Wow he really likes me." she thought to her self then read on. _I want to see you again will you meet me near the Eiffel tower in two days. I will be there at 11:00 sharp. Please come I really want to see you a gain._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

__

__

_This is my first fan fic. Please R&R. Thx Davinechic89_


	2. Prologue Pt2

Prologue Pt.2

Mattie debated going to see Draco, she was afraid of what might happen if she did. She was also afraid of what would happen if she didn't go to see him. It was a very hard decision for her she knew she liked him, she liked him a lot actually, but her friends also doubted her going too. Mattie didn't know what to do. As she was thinking about her decision an owl came into the open window in her dormitory. She recognized that it was Draco's barn owl. It had a letter attached to it's ankle. She removed it from it's leg and gave it a snack from her drawer before it left.

Mattie opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mattie,_

_I can't wait to see you tonight. The wait has been so long I can hardly stand it_. _I hope you still want to see me. These past few nights I have been dreaming of seeing you, you are so beautiful. I'll see you soon. I hope you had a good day._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Mattie made up her mind and went to see him. They had a great time together. They met at the Eiffel Tower like they said they would. They talked for a long time. They had so much fun together. Mattie told Draco of how her friends reacted even though he knew what some of them already said from her first letter. He also told her of how his friends thought he could never change from his old ways. Even though he had just from meeting her once. When it was midnight Draco couldn't hold his feelings in any longer.

"Mattie, I um.. have a something I want to ask you. Seeing as how we don't know each other that well, (even though he knew her better than most girls he had dated). I really like you and I've never felt this way about anybody before. Um... Will you marry me?" Draco asked as he knelt on one knee.

Mattie couldn't believe what was happening. Earlier that day she was just a school girl that thought she was in love with a boy she met from another school. Now she knew that she was in love with a boy from another school and was about to accept his proposal.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you." She answered with a giant smile spreading across her face. She was so unbelievably happy.

Draco and Mattie decide to wait after they left their respected schools to make any further plans. Since they would be leaving within the next couple of months they wouldn't have long to wait. They wrote to each other everyday of how much they missed each other. Once a week they would meet in Paris where he proposed and just be with each other. They kept their love and engagement a secret from their friends and when anyone asked they told them I didn't work out.

(&%$$#&)(&%&)

When school was over they found a quaint little chapel in Paris and got married without anyone knowing or so they thought. Draco's father had a feeling that something was going on with his son because he seemed to change. When ever he would talk to his son or correspond with him he seemed especially happy. He didn't understand so he followed him on the night of his graduation to Paris. He saw Draco and a young lady and they went into a nice little church near the Seine river. So he followed him inside. What he saw he could not believe, he saw his son getting married to a girl he had never even heard of or seen.

After the wedding the two lovers left the chapel. Draco had made arrangements for them to stay in a nice little inn in the French countryside. When they got to their room they started kissing passionately. Draco then picked Mattie up and carried her to the bedroom. He then placed her on the bed and they started kissing again. He kissed down her neck and ran his hand up her thigh. She could feel his warm fingers tracing small circles on her thigh edging farther and farther up her thigh. Mattie knew that before tonight she would have been self-conscious of him touching her but now at this time it felt right.

Once Draco had removed her dress he started to kiss down her body to her breast. He squeezed them lightly and she let out a soft moan. Mattie removed Draco's shirt and smiled when she saw his great physique. He had chiseled abs and lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow. She kissed his neck and kept inching her way down towards his pants. As she undid his belt he kissed her again and she forgot what she was doing and became lost in the hot fiery passion of their kiss.

That night after they made passionate love they fell asleep in each others warm embrace. Draco and Mattie each thought to themselves that they would never leave each other. The next morning they awoke to someone knocking loudly on the door to their room. Draco put the robe on that was in the bathroom and went to see who it was. When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. So he rubbed them thinking it was just his mind playing tricks since he just woke and was still tired. No it turned out that his eyes were not deceiving him, the one person in the world he did not want to see was there in front of him.

(&%$$#&)(&%&)

Draco's father barged in and demanded to know what happened the night before since he did not believe what he had seen. Draco could tell that his father was drunk and was afraid of what would happen if he found Mattie in the bedroom.

"I'm not sure of what I saw last night but I'm sure that you got married to some girl who could be a muggle or a mudblood. I don't understand you anymore, the son I raised would not just go off and get married unbeknownst to his family. He would have us meet the girl and we would either approve or disapprove of her. But no you just get married to a stranger, your lucky that your mother knows nothing of this or she would be furious with you." His father spat out in drunken confusion.

"Dad, what you saw was true, I did get married to a beautiful woman. Her name is Mattie and she is everything you would want for me. She's sweet and she loves me in fact I feel that she is just as good for me as mom is good for you. To me she isn't a stranger, She this girl that I met months ago starring at the stars in Paris. We didn't want anyone to know about us because we didn't want to be judged since we come from two different types of families." Draco explained calmly to his father.

Mattie didn't know what was going on in the other room but she had heard another voice. She also got up and got a robe from the bathroom. She went into the other room to see what was going on. Just as she walked in she heard Draco's speech of how beautiful she was and of how much he loved her. Draco's father saw her and came to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Who are you and what have you done to my son you evil bitch. I know you've done something. What is your name, bitch, tell me your name?" Draco's father cruelly yelled at her as he tightened his grip on her hair.

Mattie started to cry. She was so scared of what was going to happen. "Ss-ir, my name is Mathilda Flagstaff. Please let me g...."

"No, I know your family, you little bitch." He said with a more fevered grimace. Draco was trying to pull his father off of his new wife but he had a firm hold on her hair. "Get off of me you little twit. Do you see what you have married, a tramp just like the rest of the women in her family. She's no good for you, she'll just hurt you that's what her family is known for. She heard your name and figure that she would toy with you for a while then take all of your money and our family's good name away too." his father growled as he brandished his son's new bride in his face. Then he threw her at him. "If you want you can keep her but she will only ruin you."

Just then an rather large barn owl came flying in with a red envelope in it's beak. The owl dropped the envelope in front of Draco and flew away. Draco knelt drown to pick it up still holding his wife. He realized that he had to open it even if he knew what was coming.

_**Draco Malfoy,**_

_**You have ruined us, you will come home immediately with no exceptions. The barkeep at the tavern your father was at wrote me last night stating that he had been drinking and you had gotten married. I figured it was a lie but knew I it couldn't be because your father speaks the truth when he drinks. Now get yours and fathers drunk ass home now.**_

_**Tabitha Malfoy**_

"Dad, I can't leave her here, she's my wife." Draco stated factually.

"Well, Sorry but you have no choice in the matter you stupid boy." Just then his father put the crutiatus curse on him. Mattie fell because she was mostly depending on Draco to hold her up. She looked up from where she fell to see her beloved husband cringing from the pain of the curse. Then Draco and his father disapperated. She was left all alone in the room. Just minutes ago her and her husband were laying in each others arms, now he was gone and she was more scared then when his father was harshly gripping her hair.

(&%$$#&)(&%&)

Months passed and Mattie realized she was pregnant. She was afraid to tell Draco because she was afraid of what would happen to her. After she had the babies, they were fraternal twins, one was a boy and one was a girl. She knew she need to tell Draco, so she sent him a letter.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know I haven't tried to get in touch with you_ _in a long time but I was scared. Im sorry to inform you that I have had children. I know you probably don't want to hear this but their yours and I wondered if you wanted to see them their so beautiful. I had a boy and a girl. The girls name is Rebecca and the boys name is Ethan. I live in Paris with a few of my friends_ _if you would like to visit_ _them Ill be home all weekend. Im looking forward to seeing you._

_Yours truly_

_Mattie Flagstaff_

To Mattie's regret Draco senta letterback to her saying that his father was coming to pick up his son, Ethan on Saturday night at 9:00. Draco's father was coming to take him away to serve as Draco's heir. Draco's father arrived promptly at 9:00 and took Ethan even though Mattie protested persistently. That was the last time she ever heard from Draconious, his father or her son Ethan ever again.


	3. New Girl

_The New Girl_

The term was starting at Hogwarts and Draco was head boy. He had promised himself now that his father was out of the picture he would be a better person and not hurt so many people. While he was riding the train he waited for Hermione to join him in the Heads compartment. When she came he figured he would open the envelope that said "Head Boy&Girl". When he opened it he and Hermione were surprised that it said "To Mr. Malfoy & Ms. Flagstaff". He couldn't understand why some girl he didn't even know was head girl and Hermione, the beautiful girl sitting next to him, wasn't.

"I was wondering who head girl would be. Who is she anyway, I've never heard of her going to Hogwarts?"Hermione asked him who seemed not to know either.

"I don't know I've never heard of her either. I wonder if she exists?" Draco said not knowing what to do since he could hear the prefects outside the compartment door. He turned to Hermione just as they heard the knock out side of the prefects wanting to enter and get out of the hall way.

"Hermione, say that you are covering for this Flagstaff chick, please help me I don't know what I'm going to...." Draco said scared since he feared that Dumbledore was playing a very bad trick on him by assigning him a Head Girl that didn't exist.

"Don't worry, Honey. Everything will be fine." She said as she gave him a reassuring kiss. Draco didn't mind this, actually it comforted him since he and Hermione had been secretly see each other since the end of last term. "Come in," She said and a prefect slide the compartment door open. A whole torrent of prefects came in some in there fifth year some in their sixth year and the rest in their seventh year. "Now, I must inform you that the Head girl is not here at the moment but you will be meeting her soon after we get to school. Her name is Flagstaff we re not sure of her first name. I will help Malfoy here with the prefects briefing so listen up because this is important information that you need to memorize, I suggest you take notes."

"What, we have to take notes, I don't want to be a prefect." An apathetic fifth year Ravenclaw said edging towards the door. Others who didn't know they need to take notes started to conjure up quills and parchment to write on. One sixth year Gryffindore conjured a quick quotes quill so she didn't exactly have to pay attention but could stare at Ron Weasley, who was also a Gryffindore prefect.

"She's pulling your chain guys, you don't need to take notes just pay attention and you'll be fine." Draco said with a chuckle.

They briefed the prefects on what they needed to know, what they were allowed to do and when meetings would be so he could check on their progress. Since some of the a sixth year boys and girls would be heads next year.

* * *

When they got to school they went straight to the Great Hall and sat down at their tables. Then Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome students I hope you all had a great summer. I did as he glanced." at Professor McGonagle. "Soon the new students will be coming in. Im sure all you prefects and Mr. Malfoy are wondering who the Head Girl this year will be, well you will find out after supper before all of you leave to your dormitories. Ah, Professor McGonagle you may bring the new students in.

As the new students came in they stared at the ceiling which tonight had comets whizzing by. Draco couldn't believe that that was him just seven years ago. This year it seemed forever for the sorting to finish. He didn't understand why, normally to him it went by fast and he always was the first to greet a new Slytherin but tonight he couldn't wait for it to be over.

Finally it was over and they began to eat the glorious feast the was prepared by the house elves that worked at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe that even this seemed to go by unbelievably slow. He wasn't that hungry and didn't feel much like talking. What he wanted was to find out who the new girl was. Just as she glanced up at the staff table and he saw a tawny owl drop an envelope in front of Dumbledore. He opened it and read it for a few seconds then stood up and cleared his throat.

"Students our new Student and Head Girl has just arrived. I feel that you should all meet her but I have just been informed that she is not feeling well, so Mr. Malfoy will you mind escorting her the Heads dormitories. If she is hungry just call for Dobby or Twinkle and they tend to you."

* * *

With theses words Malfoy got up and left the Great Hall. When he was out in the entrance hall he noticed and girl that looked like she should have been a fifth year. He walked over to her to take her to their dormitories. Her head was looking up at the ceiling since the sky was also showing in here too, so he cleared his throat and spoke up so she could hear him. "Excuse me, are you Ms. Flagstaff?" Draco asked feeling slightly guilty that he had made he jump when he cleared his throat.

"Um, yes I am, could you call me Mattie, where are we going? I don't know where any of my things are. A rather scrawny man brought me here by a floo powder, we came in throught the fire place in the other room. He said he was going back to get my luggage but that was ten minutes ago."

"Ah, I see you have met out resident squib, Mr. Filch. He probable to took your things to our dormitory. In fact Im heading up their now would you follow me please. Are you hungry? Since we can get you anything you want." Draco asked her as they went up dozens of stair cases before getting to the portrait of a rather pretty little girl practicing a muggle dance called ballet.

"Twinkle toes" The portrait swung open to reveal a lovely furnished common room. That on one side had green and sliver colors that were on the furniture in that side of the room and dark red chairs on the other side. "Well this must be our common room. Im guessing the rooms are up those stairs. You can pick the room you want." Draco said looking at her with interest in the way she study the room with passion as if this were where she was going to make a new start. As she was going up the stairs Draco asked her, "Um, Mattie, if you don't mind my asking, where are you from?"

"Im from Paris. I was going to school at Beauxbaton," just hen she reached a room, "I got the room on the right," and he heard the door close and that's all he heard from her for a while.

* * *

A few hours after he had gone to sleep he heard her screaming in the other room. He ran out of his room and into hers to see that she was having a pretty bad nightmare. He sat on her bed and tried to wake her up.Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He was confused about what was going on. He wanted to ask her what happened but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "Are you okay, I heard you screaming from the other room?" Draco asked not sure what to do.

"Please don't let them touch me again." She said as she fell into his arms crying.


	4. The Reason for Nightmares

The Reason for Nightmares

During the next few weeks Mattie had been waken up every os often by a confused Draco. She was happy to see him every night when she was awakened from her horrible nightmares. Mattie was starting to feel guilty that Draco would wake her not knowing why she was screaming. She knew she had to tell him soon. So one Thursday night after classes she came out of her room from studying and saw Draco sitting on the couch by the fire. She figured tonight would be the best time to tell him, since he seemed relaxed enough.

"Um, Draco, can I ask you something?" She didn't know what his reaction would be but since she had already set her mind to telling him she might as well go through with it.

"Yea, sure, what's up?"

"Well, You know how since I've gotten here I've been waking up screaming. You've been so nice to me by keeping me comfortable after I've waken up and not asking what's the reason why im so cared of what's going on In my dreams. I figured I should tell you why their so horrible."

"You don't have to, just as long as your ok then everything is good."

"Draco you don't understand. I have been having those dreams ever since..."

"Ever since when. It must have been a horrible event to make you that scared."

She decided to sit next to Draco and tell him the whole story. She knew it would be hard but she had to do it. "Draco, Do you know why I'm here at Hogwarts?"

"No, but I was wondering that since I've never heard of anyone transferring from another school like that. Especially in their last year of school."

"Well, Beauxbaton is a year round school so before I came here I had been in my seventh year for about two months already. There were these girls that had a problem with me, they didn't like the fact that I was friends with muggles and mudbloods. They had been teasing me about it since I had come back from break. See during break I had met this guy and he and I started dating . He was a mudblood that went Durmstrang. Those girls had over heard me talking to my friends and I was telling them all about my new boyfriend. They didn't like that I was dating a mudblood, so one night trapped me in the restroom as I was coming out. They told me that since I wanted to associate myself, a pureblood, with dirty creatures like muggles and mudbloods, that I would be treated like one. One of the girls had an older brother that was out of school already and he was in the bathroom with us. I had met him two years ago when he had jut graduated from Durmstrang. The other girls and his sister left me and him in there with each other. He walked towards me and pinned me to the wall behind me. He told me that I had been bad and that I need to be punished. Then he covered my mouth with his so I wouldn't scream then he undid my pajamas. He started to rape me and it hurt so bad. I knew if I screamed no one would be able to hear me so I just cried. When he was done he told me to put my clothes back on and he left me there. I sunk to the floor and cried for what seemed like hours. By the time I got back to my dormitory most of my friends were up. The asked me what happened and I couldn't bring myself to tell them . That day I skipped all meals and all my classes. I just stayed in bed the whole day. After a few days of not eating and not going to classes my friends persuaded me to go to breakfast. When I got down to breakfast I could hear the girls at the other end of the table laughing at what had happened. I just sat at the table and tried to tune them out. They all got up and walked past my friends and I at the table and the girls who's brother had raped me said out loud so every one eating could hear, "my brother had a great time the other night," I got up and I cursed her. She got boils all over her face. She ran out crying and her groupies followed her. The headmistress asked me to her office to find out what happened, I told her everything. She told me that if I wanted to I could ask Professor Dumbledore if I could attend Hogwarts. I did and he said that I could. Since I had been one of the Head Girls at my school he said that I could have the position here. Since I had been through so much he didn't want me to feel any worse since I had worked so hard to become Head Girl. Im sorry to have told you this but I knew you were confused about what would make me scream so loud over a dream. That night is what I have been dreaming about since I've been here,"

"Wow, Im sorry. Are you ok now?" He asked now understanding why her screams had been so painful.

"Yes, since you've been comforting me at night when I wake I think they're getting better."

"That's good, Im glad that I could help. Well we'd better be getting to sleep. Tomorrow the first class we have is Trelawny's class.

"Goodnight, Draco."

A/N- I know that there have been people reading my story and getting the wrong ideas. I ask that you please read the rest of my story and tell me now what you think. Sorry it took me so long to get this last entry up. School tends to get in the way but the next chapter should be up by the end of the holidays. thx and have a good labor day weekend.


	5. Confusing Information

**Author's note**

**Okay I have been getting a lot of reviews about how confusing my story is and im sorry I didn't know it would be that confusing. The story starts in the early 1900s with the first Draco and Mattie in the Prologues. Their different people then the ones in chapters 3 and so on . Im sorry for the confusion. I have never read "Hogwarts: A History" I didn't know about the aparating I couldn't figure any other way for him to get back to hogwarts. Tabitha is the mother of the Draco in the prologues.I feel that all of your reviews are a great help and I will try to make my entries less confusing. So please keep reading my story and giving great advice to make it better.

* * *

**

Confusing Information

The next morning before Draco and Mattie went down to breakfast Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came to their door. Mattie was the only one of the two of them that heard the knocking of the Professors outside. Draco was grabbing books he had forgotten in his room.

Mattie opened the door and was surprised to see them standing there. She didn't understand why they were there. Dumbledore was in front of McGonagall and Snape, and he had a ratty old hat in his hands. McGonagall and Snape made their way to the couch against the wall near the fireplace and sat down.

"Hello Professors. What are you doing here this early in the morning," Mattie said inwardly wanting them to leave so she could go and eat breakfast.

"Well, first things first Ms. Flagstaff, where is Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced around the common room.

"I'm right here Professor. What is going on?" Draco said as he entered the room from the staircase.

"Well, we are here to decide what house Ms. Flagstaff will be recognized in," Dumbledore said with a smile. Mattie and Draco both saw a small smile from Snape and knew that he wanted another pureblood in his House. "Mr. Malfoy don't you remember when you were sorted," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Then Dumbledore gestured to Mattie to sit in an armchair. When she sat down he explained to her about the sorting hat, which is what he had in his hands. He then placed it on her and waited for the hat's answer.

Mattie's POV

Did I hear correctly, he is going to put that disgusting hat on my head and it will tell me which House I will be in. Oh my god, he actually put it on my head gross.

"'Gross', what do you mean'Gross', I am well preserved for my age thank you very much."

She heard a voice whisper into her ears. It can hear me.

"Yes I can hear you, well not hear you but read your thoughts you half wit. Now think of the House you want to be in and I will know if you good enough for it."

I can't just choose a house. From what I have heard they are all great. I don't want to choose the wrong one and have my friends that I have made mad at me. Im sorry choose one for me you would know better than I what house I would be best in, You are reading my thoughts.

"I know, since you are kind and generous and you also have a good heart and care of the feelings of others. I guess I will put you in 'GRYFFINDORE'."After the hat yelled the house Dumbledore removed the hat. From where I was sitting I could see the faces of my Professors. Snape had a grimace on his face that showed how angry he was that I was no longer neutral. McGonagall seemed pleased that she would have another bright student join the ranks of her House.

* * *

Main POV

After the sorting the professors left and Draco and Mattie went down to breakfast. He went to his table and she went to her new House table and expressed her joy to her friends Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindore's that she was friends with.

After breakfast they had double Divination with Slytherin. They all headed up to Trelawny's where the class was being held. Harry and Ron sat with Hermione and Mattie. The table had one more seat open next to Hermione but Draco filled it fast. Then Professor Trelawny started the class. First they worked on reading palms then they went on to reading tea leaves.

Once they flipped their cups over they passed them to the person sitting next to them. Mattie, Harry and Ron traded within themselves since Draco and Hermione had already exchanged their cups with each other. Ron ended up looking at Mattie's cup.

"Well Mattie your cup says that you are going to meet someone that will make your past clearer," Ron said amused with what was in the tea cup.

"Really, that's what Draco's says too. Let me see that cup," Hermione said grabbing Mattie's cup from Ron's hands. When Professor Trelawny can over to check on their progress.

"So students, what have you found in your partners cups," then something happened and Professor Trelawny spaced out. When Mattie waved her had in front of her face she looked at Mattie a little confused. "What are you doing at Hogwarts Mattie? Have you come to find comfort in an old friend? I heard what that turd Draco did to you, taking you child and all. He couldn't even do it himself either, sending his father to take poor, helpless baby Ethan from you."

"What the Hell are you talking about Professor? I don't have any kids with Draco, are you nuts?" Mattie said a little shocked by what her teacher had just said to her. She was only 17, let alone had any kids especially with Draco, who she only knew for about a month.

Draco just sat in his chair stunned and shocked like the rest of the people sitting at their table. The rest of the class had turned to find out what was going on when they heard Mattie speak to the teacher.

"Good job kids keep working on the tea leaves. Seamus and Neville how are you doing," Professor Trelawny said as she turned to see how Seamus and Neville were doing.

Mattie was shocked at what the teacher had just said. She didn't understand why she had said those things. Mattie looked over at Draco to see if he had anything to say but he was speechless just as everyone else in the class was.

Mattie was confused and needed time to think so she gathered he belongings and started to leave the class when she heard Professor Trelawny speak to her.

"Ms. Flagstaff, where are you going class isn't over yet?" Trelawny said not knowing that she had just been possessed and had scared the shit out of a girl who didn't know what she was talking about.

"Professor Trelawny, do you know what you just said to me?" Mattie asked as she started to get angry since she was so confused.

"Yes I asked you where you are going since class isn't over yet." Trelawny answered thinking that was the only thing she had said to her since she had asked her table about their progress.

"Professor I think your crazy, either you need to get your head checked or something because you are undeniably nuts." Mattie said and turned to leave. When she took her first step she felt as if she had gone through some sort of time portal.

* * *

When she looked around the classroom it looked different. She heard a voice that sounded familiar. When she turned to look she saw Draco walking towards her. She thought that it couldn't be him because he was sitting behind her at the table probably still dumbfounded by what had just happened. The Draco she saw was walking with guys she had never seen before and talking about someone but she wasn't exactly sure. When he and his friends were closer she could hear what they were saying.

"You guys should meet this girl that I met in Paris. She is so beautiful and French."

"What's her name, is her family known?" one of his friends asked.

"I don't know if her family is know I just met her two nights ago. Her name is Mathilda Flagstaff, but she told me that her friends call her Mattie."

Just then Mattie was bumped by a student rushing in and she fell backwards. When she finally stood up and dusted herself off she looked around the room again and saw that she back in Professor Trelawny's classroom. She looked at Draco to see if he was the same as the guy in the dreamworld she was just in.

* * *

Now Mattie was scared because everyone was looking at her. All she thought to do was run. She ran out of the classroom leaving her bag on the floor where it dropped when she fell. Mattie fled down the stairs from the Divination classroom and sprinted all the way to the portrait of the ballerina, "Twinkle toes," she blurted out as she tried to catch her breath. She skipped her classes before lunch and just sat in the Red Armchair near the fireplace. She made herself comfy and thought about what just happened. She fell asleep.

At lunch Draco came in and set her bag down near the couch by the wall. He had picked it up as he left Trelawny's classroom. He walked over to the armchair that she was siting in and gently woke her. Draco wanted to find out what happened in Trelawny's classroom.

When she awoke she saw Draco's face and tried to get out of the chair. When she was finally out and away from Draco, she ran out of the common room. She just kept running until she came to an unmarked door. Mattie opened the door to find a room that was set up like a classroom but had pillows in a corner. She figured she could lay on some and relax. Everyone would be at lunch and at classes soon. She would be undisturbed for a long time.

* * *

Mattie was woken later that night. She couldn't tell what time it was but she knew it was late because the windows were dark. She looked around the room and saw a young man moving a wardrobe to the center of the classroom.

"Oh, Im sorry. I didn't know anyone would be in here. I'll just put these pillows back and leave." Mattie said getting up and grabbing some pillows.

The young man turned around ans she saw that it was Harry. "Its ok, you can stay. Could you just spread out those pillows you were laying on, students will be arriving soon for the DA meeting."

"That's tonight I though it was on Tuesday nights not Fridays."

"It normally is but tonight were sort of having a party for all the prefects in the group. I found a boggart to make the party really interesting."

"Oh, well then I really can't stay."

"Why not are you afraid of something?"

"Yeah, Ducks."

"What, Ducks! Who's afraid of Ducks?"Harry asked holding back a laugh.

"Its ok go a head and laugh. I think its funny too, but they really scare me for some reason and I don't know why?" Mattie said also holding back a laugh.

Just then Harry transformed one of the pillows on the floor into a duck to see what would happen. When Mattie saw the duck she ran towards Harry to hide behind him. Harry started to laugh so hard that he fell to the floor and held his stomach because of the pain.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter please R&R. Hope it wasn't too confusing.


	6. Secrets Revealed

* * *

Secrets Revealed

Hermione and Ron were the first ones to show up after Mattie and Harry finished setting up for the party. Soon after more students started to arrive. Students talked to each other asking if they knew why the meeting was tonight and not Tuesday. Then Harry stood in the front of the class and the students quieted down.

"Hello everyone. I know your wondering why your coins said to come tonight. Well the answer is that we are having a party to congratulate this years Prefects. We are also lucky because our Head Girl...," Just then the class heard 3E"Can I go before you Mattie?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, go right a head." Mattie answered not really caring when she went since people would laugh at her duck just as they had laughed at the dollies and eggs.

When Hermione went the most unexpected thing happened. Harry and Ron thought that she was afraid of Snape and him not liking her but they were way off. When the boggart saw Hermione it turned into Draco.

"You filthy Mudblood, you are the stupidest thing ever. To actually think that I liked you at all. I would rather hump Pansy then see you ugly face." Te reminded of second year and what happened. This time when the spider appeared Ron made it look like a clown juggling which made everyone laugh.

"Can I go before you Mattie?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, go right a head." Mattie answered not really caring when she went since people would laugh at her duck just as they had laughed at the dollies and eggs.

When Hermione went the most unexpected thing happened. Harry and Ron thought that she was afraid of Snape and him not liking her but they were way off. When the boggart saw Hermione it turned into Draco.

"You filthy Mudblood, you are the stupidest thing ever. To actually think that I liked you at all. I would rather hump Pansy then see you ugly face." The boggart laughed in her face.

Hermione turned to see all the faces around her starring in disbelief, even Harry and Ron were shocked and what happened. She then saw Draco's face, he looked angry and confused at the same time. Hermione ran out of the room and didn't stop until she got to her dorm room. Everyone looked at Draco and he just shrugged. Then Mattie stood in front of the Boggart. Harry whispered into Ron's ear and told him that it was going to turn into a duck. Ron started to laugh then he saw what it really turned into. Draco knew what was going to happen but he waited for Mattie's expression before doing anything.

There were three girls standing in front of her and the middle one spoke,"My brother told me to let you know that he had a great time the other night." Draco stepped in front of Mattie so she wouldn't have to face them again but he knew the three of them would now be permanently imprinted in her mind. All Mattie's memories flooded back into her mind of that night and she started to cry silently.

When Draco stepped in front of the Boggart it turned into his father, Lucius Malfoy. Everyone including Harry and Ron watched in shock at what happened next.

"That Mudblood is no good for you , you idiot. She will make your life a living hell and if you stay with her I will cut you off from all that belongs to you. Maybe I'll treat myself to torturing you precious Mudblood too." The Boggart said sounding just as heartless as the real Lucius Malfoy.

Harry couldn't stand this anymore. He had learned too much in one night and he was afraid of what else was going to happen. He motioned everyone to leave the room and said that the party was over.

* * *

For the next few weeks people acted strangely around Hermione and Draco. King of Slytherin and Brainy Gryffindore were now considered a couple and everyone gossiped about it.

Mattie had known about the relationship because of Hermione's late night visits to see Draco. She didn't tell anyone though. Lately she hadn't been around. Then one night she came by and Draco was in his room. Mattie was in the common room when she heard someone knocking outside the portrait hole.

When she went to find who it was she was surprised to find Hermione in front of her looking as if she had been crying for hours. Mattie let her in and headed for the stairs but was stopped by Hermione.

"Wait, I don't want him to know that im here. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, is this about what happened at the party?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I had the hardest time just getting myself to knock, mostly I just stand their for a while until the girl in the portrait tells me 'I need to knock or go away'. Please help me Mattie I need to talk to Draco but im afraid of what he'll say. I keep thinking of his expression that day before I left." Hermione said holding back tears.

"Well you can talk to me about how you feel since it matters a lot to me," Draco said as he came down the stairs from his room. He had heard Mattie talking to someone who's voice was familiar so he opened his door to hear who it was. When he heard Hermione's voice he came down to talk to her since he felt he had to but couldn't cause she kept avoiding him.

Mattie decided to let them talk since they needed it. She figured she would go and look for Harry and Ron. They were probably on the quidditch pitch practicing for their next game against Slytherin. Mattie left the common room towards the quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Draco im so sorry that you had to see that I didn't realize that I was afraid of that."

"You didn't know that you were afraid of me, well gee then I accept your apology." Draco said sarcastically. He went and sat down on the couch and stared at the fire. Hermione went and sat next to him hoping that she could comfort him and maybe he would truly accept her apology.

"Look, I know that your mad but I don't know how to make you feel better. I don't want you to hate me. I think the only reason that I feel this was is because you used to hate me."

"I don't hate you anymore Hermione, I love you. There is one thing I don't understand."

"What's that sweetie?"

"Why would you think that I would rather 'hump' pansy then look at you? Your more beautiful than every girl I know especially Pansy." Draco said looking at Hermione with a look a sadness.

"Im sorry. I guess its from all those times I used to see you and Pansy, she was always all over you."

"Yeah 'she was all over me' not the other way around. I wouldn't choose to be with anyone but you, you've changed my life Hermione." He moved forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

They kept kissing and soon were all over each other. Draco picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room. There he laid her on his bed and climbed on top of her, all the while they were still kissing. He undid her blouse and kissed down to the edge of her skirt. He kissed her again as she undid the buttons on his shirt. When she finished she removed his shirt from him to reveal a slightly muscular body.

* * *

Mattie was on her way back to her dorm. She had to leave Harry and Ron because Ron wouldn't shut up about the Boggart. It had been three weeks wasn't he over it yet. Mattie told the Ballerina the password and walked through the portrait hole. As she went up stairs to her room she couldn't hear anything in the other room but she knew that Hermione was still there. Mattie stepped into the shower and when she got out she heard a knock downstairs.

* * *

Draco got rid of Hermione's skirt, it landed on the floor near the bed. Hermione tried to undo Draco's belt but she couldn't. So he stood up and took his pants off himself and then discarded them on the floor. As he did this Hermione removed he underwear and let them fall to the floor. When Draco was back on top of Hermione they were both fully naked.

A slight autumn breeze blew through the window near the bed and Hermione shivered. "Are you cold ?" Draco asked.

"Yes just a little." Within a few seconds they moved under the covers and were comfortable again. "That's better." Draco reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to find a condom. He put it on then looked at Hermione as if asking for permission. She nodded and he entered her. Hermione gave a soft whimper of pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes its just my first time. Please be gentle." She smiled at Draco and he smiled back. "Draco, I love you." Draco then slid slowly in and out her of her. Soon Hermione's pain turned to pleasure and she enjoyed it. Hermione rolled over on top of Draco and rode him.

* * *

When Mattie went downstairs to see who was at the door she was shocked. When the portrait swung open Ron flew past her and Harry came following after. "What the hell's going on. Do you guys know what time it is?"

"Yes we know what time it is you dip. Now where's Malfoy I need to talk to him?" Ron asked as his eyes searched the room.

"He's upstair..."

"Good im sure he's expecting me."

"No Ron don't go up there...." But it was too late he was already rushing up the stairs. Harry and Mattie rushed behind him and Mattie continued to plead with him not to go up there. Ron flew open the door to find Hermione on top of Draco and her back was arched. She was moaning in pleasure until she heard Ron's voice.

"What the FUCK is going on in here"

Harry and Mattie stood in shock as Hermione and Draco looked at Ron who was fuming at the mouth.

"Did you not hear me I said what the Fuck is going on? Hermione why the Hell are you touching him, Have you lost your brain or something?"

Hermione got off of Draco and looked frantically for something to wrap around her. She found a blanket at the end of the bed that she wrapped around herself. Draco grabbed his boxers that were on the ground and put them on.

"Ron I'm so sorry. I should have told you a long time ago." Hermione said as she walked towards Draco.

"Told me what that your sleeping with a turd that hates your friends." Ron said sarcastically wishing that she wasn't so close to Malfoy.

"Hey im not a turd, weasel. You should watch your mouth there are ladies present." He said with a smirk.

"Shut the Fuck up Malfoy. In fact you have been getting on my last nerve lately," Ron took his wand out of his pocket and brandished it at Malfoy. "I don't like you very much at the moment so keep you mouth shut you fucking turd."

"Ron, Don't do anything that you'll regret okay." Harry tried to reason with his friend.

"Oh you mean like this," Ron cursed Draco with boils all over his arms and legs. "Or do you mean like this, Stupify." Just as he did this Hermione stepped in front of Draco and got hit by the full blast. She fell flat on her back completely stiff. "Oh shit, Hermione, Im sorry."


	7. Fixings and Breakings

Fixings and Breakings

Hermione woke up in the Hospital wing a week later. She looked around not knowing why she was there. She noticed Draco sleeping next to her in a chair. His arms were covered in bandages and he had a few on his face too. Hermione tried to sit up but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and stopped .Draco heard the sheets rustle and opened his eyes to see that Hermione was awake. He had been siting with her the whole time she had been in here.

"Draco, what am I doing in here?" Hermione asked still a little weak.

"Ron hit you with a spell that he had aimed at me."

"What?! Ron wouldn't hurt me, he likes me were best friends." She said in disbelief.

"Do you remember anything that happened that night?"

"I remember coming over to apologize and that's it."

" This is what happened. You came over wanting to apologize to me like you said. We talked for a while then we slept together."

"No we didn't why would I have sex with you, I'm not read."

"You did Hermione, it was great. Well anyway while we were having sex your friend, Ron came in and saw you on top of me. We scrambled away from me to find something to cover yourself. Then you tried to explain yourself to Weasel but he wouldn't believe it."

" Okay, so I slept with you, got caught by Ron, he didn't believe me and I ended up in the Hospital wing. Is that what your saying?"

" Yes but there's more. He cursed me with boils thinking that I had something more to do with you and me. He wouldn't believe that we were together. He tried to blast me but you jumped in front of me and got hit. I don't know what spell it was but it knocked you out. I carried you from the room all the way down here and Madame Pomfry treated us."

"How could you have carried me down here with those boils on your arms?"

"Guess it was adrenaline because I was in pain. Mattie and Ginny brought you some clothes. Madame Pomfry said you can leave in a few days."

Hermione left the hospital wing a few days later. She was still in pain but it wasn't as much as when she woke up that first time in the infirmary. Hermione felt really bad about not telling Ron about Draco and her. She tried to avoid him and it worked fro the first week. Ron thought it was all his fault that Hermione wasn't talking to him so he avoided her too.

Hermione rushed through the halls. She was trying to make it to the library before the quidditch match started. As she entered the library she ran into someone who seemed to be in just as much of a rush. Hermione's bag fell and its contents went everywhere.

"Oh here let me help you," offered the guy she bumped into.

"Oh thank you-" Hermione looked up to see Ron helping her pack up her bag.

"Hi Hermione. Im sorry I ran into you im on my way to the quidditch pitch. Sorry about what I did to you too."

" Don't worry Ron, I don't blame you I blame myself. I knew you had a thing for me yet I didn't tell you about me and Draco. To clear things up, it started a month before school."

"Oh, I don't have feelings for you. I was just mad at him, because I know how he is with women. I was afraid that he had drugged you or put some sort of spell on you."

"No," Hermione glanced at her watch, "You better get going the game is gonna be starting soon."

"I know. I was just heading there now. Aren't you coming to the game?"

"Yeah, I am I just have to pick up a book for a class Ill be right there."

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and Ron left for the pitch. Hermione grab the last of her things that were on the ground and headed into the library.

Hermione had been thinking a lot about Draco and herself most of the week. She knew that it hurt Ron to know that they were together and she hated to hurt him. Hermione thought that maybe her and Draco should take a break for a while. Maybe by the time things blew over Ron would be okay with her and Draco. The only thing was telling Draco how she felt.

Hermione found the book she was looking for then left the library and rushed off to catch the game. The game went great and Gryffendore beat Slytherin 150 to 70. Harry caught the snitch within the last 10 seconds of Slytherin scoring.

Hermione went a week without talking to Draco. She was afraid to talk to him just in case what she felt slipped out. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she was scared of how he would take it. Hermione knew that they loved each other but she also knew how Draco's temper could get. Finally just before she left for Christmas break she told him how she felt.

"Hey Hermione, is everything okay? I haven't seen you in a week." Draco asked as she was carrying her bags down a flight of stairs.

"Yeah Im fine. Umm.. Draco there's something I need to talk to you about. It's very important that I tell you know so you can think about it while im gone."

"What's wrong Hermione, is Ron still mad at us for what happened?"

"No, its not that. I think that we should take a break. I hate to say this–"

"Then don't say it I know you don't mean it anyway right?"

" Draco you know how much my friends mean to me. And you know how much I love you but I don't think this is going to work. It may be that were too young or that were just not meant for each other I don't know. All I know is that I need to take a break from us. I don't want to hurt you. I now that with me dating and being with you it ruins your reputation."

"Screw my reputation. I don't want to loose you Hermione. I need you, don't leave me. You shouldn't say things like that or they can become true."

" Im sorry Draco I need to go maybe Ill see you when I get back maybe I wont. I just want you to know that your free to date anyone that you want while im gone." Hermione continued to walk away from Draco and he was left alone on the steps shocked not know what to do.

Draco had fallen head over heels for Hermione. He had never done that, before her he was a player sleeping with any girl that would sleep with him, it didn't matter what house they were in. "I don't want to date or see anyone else while your gone, I don't want you to leave" Draco said in a small meek voice.

Draco ran full force down the stairs and out the front doors to the school. Knocking people over but he didn't care he wanted to get to Hermione before she left. He saw her up a head boarding a carriage he tried to yell for her but sometime during his sprint across the Hogwarts grounds he had started to cry. He had no voice to call out to her with. She boarded the carriage without a look behind her and left.

Draco stood there on the grounds silently crying as people passed and looked at him strangely, some even eyed him angrily. He knew he couldn't stand there, so her turned around and walked slowly back to his dorm. Up several flights of stairs and passed many pictures with people still talking about how he practically flew down the stairs.

When he got to the portrait of the Ballerina . She was turned away from Draco, he didn't want to disturb her but he needed to get to his room. " twinkletoes." the portrait swung open and Draco walked up to his room. He passed Mattie who was sitting on the couch near the fireplace reading something.

"Hey Draco are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine. If anyone asks I'll be in my room okay."

"Hey Draco why don't you come and sit with me. I know that Hermione left, but she'll be back and you'll be together again and maybe just maybe Ron will walk in you talking next time."

"Mattie please don't talk about that. There won't be a next time."

"What why not, what happened?"

"Hermione broke up with me."

"I don't believe that. She loves you she told me herself."

"I know but not as much as you ,Ginny, Potter and Weasel. Plus she told me that I could date other people."

Mattie set he book down on the couch and walked over to Draco to give him a hug.

Draco accepted her hug and started crying again into her shoulder. Draco and Mattie held on to each other tightly. Draco was glad that he had a friend like Mattie because if he had ever cried into Blaze's shoulder over Hermione, he would probably be out cold in the hospital wing.

When Mattie and Draco loosened from each other they just stared into each other's eyes. Draco couldn't control himself and he kissed Mattie. Mattie kissed him back because it felt so familiar to her even though they had never kissed before. Just then Ron and Harry came into the common room and saw Mattie and Draco kissing.

"What the fuck, you cheating Bastard"


End file.
